Neuvième Docteur
Le Neuvième Docteur était la dixième incarnation du Docteur, mais seulement le neuvième à se considérer comme digne de porter ce nom. Persuadé d'être le seul survivant de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps, il était rongé par la culpabilité de ce qu'il avait fait lors de cette Guerre sous sa précédente incarnation, culpabilité qu'il surmonta petit à petit grâce à sa relation avec Rose Tyler. Celle-ci fut sa principale compagne. Cependant, il gagna également une alliée temporaire en la personne de Harriet Jones lorsque la famille Slitheen tenta de détruire la Terre, et se retrouva en même temps face à la mère de Rose, Jackie, et le petit copain de Rose, Mickey, avec lesquels ses relations furent tantôt amicales, tantôt conflictuelles. Il partagea également une seule aventure avec Adam Mitchell, un ancien employé de Henry van Statten, sur la demande de Rose, mais expulsa Adam du TARDIS pour avoir failli changer le cours de l'histoire humaine de façon drastique. Adam revint par la suite pour se venger du Docteur mais fut finalement réhabilité en tant que compagnon quand il se sacrifia face au Maître. À la fin de sa vie, le Docteur et Rose furent rejoints par le capitaine Jack Harkness. Le Docteur se régénéra après avoir absorbé l'énergie du vortex du temps pour en libérer Rose, qui s'en était imprégnée pour devenir une entité aux pouvoirs divins appelée le Grand Méchant Loup mais en serait morte si elle l'avait conservée. Biographie Régénération devient le Neuvième Docteur lorsque la Guerre du Temps se termine (DW: The Day of the Doctor)]] Après la destruction de Gallifrey, le Docteur Guerrier commença à se régénérer en raison de son age avancé et à la fatigue d'avoir combattu durant des années. En réalité, avec le Dixième Docteur et le Onzième Docteur, le Docteur Guerrier avait trouvé le moyen de sauver Gallifrey en l'enfermant dans un univers de poche, aidés par leurs 13 premières incarnations. Mais à cause de la désynchronisation de leurs lignes temporelles, il l'oublia et pensa avoir véritablement activé le Moment et provoqué la destruction de sa planète natale (DW: The Day of the Doctor). Premiers jours en août 1883 juste avant l'éruption du Krakatoa (DW: Rose)]] Décidant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de compagnon après la Guerre du Temps, le Docteur commença par voyager seul (RN: The Eyeless). Il apparut entre autres à Dallas lors de l'assassinat du président américain John F. Kennedy le 22 novembre 1963. En 1912, il fut pris en photo avec les Daniels en tant que "ami de la famille" à Southampton juste avant le départ du [[Titanic|RMS Titanic]]. Les Daniels devaient partir sur le bateau mais annulèrent au dernier moment. Le Docteur apparut également en Indonésie avant l'éruption du Krakatoa en août 1883 (DW: Rose). Aventures avec Rose Alors que le Docteur traquait la Conscience Nestene à Londres en 2005 et découvrit le corps d'un chef électricien assassiné dans un magasin Henrik's. Lorsqu'il vit une jeune vendeuse, Rose Tyler, entourée par un groupe d'Autons, il la sauva puis l'avertit qu'il allait faire exploser le bâtiment. qui a attaqué Rose (DW: Rose)]]Le lendemain, il retrouva le signal d'un bras Auton amputé que Rose avait récupéré, et se rendit chez elle à Powell Estate. Quand le bras attaqua, il emmena celui-ci dans son TARDIS, et dit à Rose de l'oublier. Il la sauva cependant de nouveau quand un duplicata Auton de son petit ami, Mickey Smith, s'en prit à elle. Il arracha la tête de l'Auton et ils s'échappèrent dans le TARDIS, poursuivis par le corps du mannequin en plastique. Ils découvrirent le véritable Mickey prisonniers de la Conscience Nestene sous le London Eye. Le Docteur demanda à la Conscience de quitter la Terre, mais fut fait prisonnier par deux Autons qui lui prirent son anti-plastique. Rose balança les Autons et l'anti-plastique dans la mare de plastique fondu qui constituait la Conscience, la détruisant. Le Docteur proposa par la suite à Rose de voyager avec lui dans le TARDIS. Elle refusa, mais accepta quand il réapparut pour lui dire que son vaisseau voyageait également dans le temps (DW: Rose). et le Docteur rencontrent le Steward (DW: The End of the World)]] Pour son premier voyage, le Docteur emmena Rose sur la Plateforme Une en l'an 5000000000 pour observer la destruction de la Terre par le Soleil. Là-bas, il sympathisa avec Jabe, une femme-arbre de la Forêt de Cheem, après que celle-ci eut appris qu'il était le dernier Seigneur du Temps. Jabe enquêta avec lui sur la Plateforme et ensemble, ils découvrirent que quelqu'un comptait tuer tout le monde sur la Plateforme. Jabe se sacrifia pour permettre au Docteur de sauver tout le monde. Le Docteur punit le cerveau du meurtre, Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17, en la laissant se dessécher malgré ses cris de détresse. En rentrant sur Terre, le Docteur raconta à Rose que son peuple avait disparut au cours de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps (DW: The End of the World). Décidé à emmener Rose à Naples en 1860, le Docteur fut déçu de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à Cardiff en 1869. Ils assistèrent à une lecture faite par Charles Dickens, que le Docteur admirait, mais la séance fut perturbée par l'arrivée d'une femme possédée par une créature gazeuse. Cette femme, qui était en fait morte, fut récupérée par Gabriel Sneed et sa servante Gwyneth, qui kidnappèrent également Rose. Le Docteur et Dickens les suivirent jusqu'à l'entreprise de pompes funèbres de Sneed, Sneed and Company. Docteur Rose Unquiet.jpg|Le Docteur parle aux Gelth grâce à Gwyneth (DW: The Unquiet Dead) Dans la crypte de Sneed, le Docteur se servit du lien psychique entre Gwyneth et la faille de Cardiff pour entrer en contact avec les créatures gazeuses qui possédaient les morts. Ceux-ci, nommés les Gelth, avaient perdu leurs corps pendant la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps. Le Docteur accepta de les faire sortir de la faille pour qu'ils puissent prendre les corps de personnes décédées sur Terre. Ils commencèrent à sortir mais, alors qu'ils avaient prétendu n'être qu'une poignée, ils s'avérèrent être des millions avec l'intention de prendre le corps de tous les humains. Le Docteur, Rose et Dickens s'échappèrent en emplissant la pièce de gaz, aspirant les Gelth hors des cadavres. Gwyneth, qui était condamnée à cause du contact avec les Gelth avait été établi, craqua une allumette et fit exploser la maison, piégeant les Gelth restants. Avant de repartir, le Docteur dit à Dickens que ses travaux seront connus pour l'éternité, ce qui réconforta l'écrivain (DW: The Unquiet Dead). étudient le cochon de l'espace (DW: Aliens of London)]] Le Docteur essaya de ramener Rose chez elle, mais se trompa et ils arrivèrent avec une année de retard, pendant laquelle sa famille n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Un vaisseau spatial s'écrasa dans la Tamise, montrant pour la première fois au monde entier que la vie intelligente existait ailleurs que sur Terre. Le Docteur laissa Rose avec les siens et se rendit au Albion Hospital pour jeter un œil au pilote extraterrestre. Celui-ci, qui n'était en réalité qu'un simple cochon génétiquement modifié, tenta de s'enfuir en se réveillant et fut abattu par UNIT. Le Docteur et Toshiko Sato comprirent que le crash du vaisseau n'était qu'une diversion servant à mettre le monde entier en alerte rouge. La mère de Rose alerta UNIT de la présence du Docteur et il fut emmené avec Rose au 10 Downing Street pour aider à résoudre la situation de crise dans laquelle le pays était suite au crash et à la disparition du Premier Ministre. Alors que Rose était occupée avec la députée Harriet Jones, le Docteur se retrouva avec un groupe d'experts en vie extraterrestre. Le Général Asquith et l'un des membres du gouvernement se révéla être un Slitheen et électrocuta toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce (DW: Aliens of London). (DW: World War Three)]] Grâce à sa physiologie de Seigneur du Temps, le Docteur résista à l'électrocution. Les Slitheen, ayant repris leurs déguisement, prétendirent que le Docteur était responsable des meurtres. Il s'enfuit par l'ascenseur et sauva Rose et Harriet des griffes de Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen. Ils se réfugièrent dans une pièce blindée et contactèrent Mickey. Pour empêcher les Slitheen de provoquer une guerre nucléaire, ils le chargèrent de pirater un missile Harpoon UGM-84A pour le lancer sur Downing Street depuis le [[HMS Taurean|HMS Taurean]]. Rose trouva un placard solide dans la pièce blindée et ils se cachèrent tous les trois dedans lorsque le missile détruisit le bâtiment. Une fois sortis des décombres, le Docteur expliqua à Rose que Harriet Jones allait devenir Premier Ministre et ils l'observèrent aller parler à la foule. Il proposa ensuite à Mickey de les accompagner dans leurs voyages mais Mickey refusa, car il se pensait incapable de faire face au danger d'une telle vie (DW: World War Three). Brèves excursions avec Adam et Rose avec un Dalek (DW: Dalek)]]Un signal de détresse amena le Docteur et Rose en Utah en 2012, dans un musée qui contenait de nombreux artefacts extraterrestres. Le propriétaire, Henry van Statten, leur montra le joyau de sa collection, Metaltron, un Dalek rescapé de la Guerre du Temps. Le Docteur laissa la haine s'emparer de lui et tortura le Dalek, mais van Statten fit emprisonner le Docteur car il avait compris qu'il était lui aussi extraterrestre. Le Dalek s'échappa grâce à des radiations du vortex du temps contenues dans l'ADN de Rose et commença à tuer tout le monde. Le Docteur récupéra une arme dans le bureau d'Adam Mitchell, où se trouvaient les objets non catalogués, et se prépara à combattre le Dalek. Cependant, Rose se mit en travers de son chemin. Le Dalek, ayant une partie de l'ADN de Rose en lui, se suicida à la grande surprise du Docteur car il se considérait désormais comme une abomination. Rose demanda au Docteur de laisser Adam voyager avec eux, et il le laissa entrer avant de lancer la dématérialisation du TARDIS (DW: Dalek). (DW: The Long Game)]]Pour le premier voyage d'Adam, le Docteur décida de les emmener au temps du Quatrième Grand Empire de la Bonté Humaine, sur le Satellite 5. Celui-ci servait à retransmettre toutes les émissions télévisées sur Terre. Adam, souffrant d'un choc des cultures, fut laissé de côté tandis que le Docteur et Rose enquêtaient sur ce qui se passait dans le Satellite. Ils furent capturés par l’Éditeur et apprirent que le Jagrafess du Saint Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe contrôlait les humains depuis le Satellite en manipulant les informations qui transitaient par celui-ci. Grâce à la journaliste Cathica Santini Khadeni, le système de refroidissement qui gardait le Jagrafess au frais fut inversé et la chaleur détruisit le Jagrafess. Une fois le Docteur et Rose libérés, ils découvrirent qu'Adam avait envoyé vers son époque des informations sur le futur dans le but de faire du profit. Le Docteur le ramena chez lui et pour le punir, il le laissa avec l'implant qu'il s'était fait faire dans le futur et qui s'ouvrait par un simple claquement de doigts (DW: The Long Game). Nouveaux voyages avec Rose Le Docteur décida d'emmener Rose dans une tranchée britannique le jour de Noël en 1914, au beau milieu de la Première Guerre mondiale. Un ballon envoyé par erreur par les Allemands tomba dans la tranchée et le Docteur alla la rapporter. Se faisant passer pour un arbitre de la FIFA, il arrangea un match de football entre Britanniques et Allemands. Cela permit aux soldats d'avoir un jour de paix avant que ne reprennent les combats (COMIC: The Forgotten). Neuf Forgotten.jpg|Le Docteur sur le no man's land pendant la Trève de Noël (COMIC: The Forgotten) À la demande de Rose, ils se rendirent au mariage de ses parents, Jackie Tyler et Peter Tyler. Puis Rose voulut voir Peter lors de ses derniers instant et ils allèrent en 1987 à l'église où s'étaient mariés Stuart Hoskins et Sarah Clark, non loin de l'endroit où Peter s'était fait renverser par une voiture. Rose vit son père mourir et demanda au Docteur de remonter une nouvelle fois dans le temps. Elle passa devant son double du passé et sauva Peter, changeant le cours du temps. Ceci créa un paradoxe qui rendit le TARDIS inutilisable et le Docteur se mit en colère et accusa Rose de n'avoir accepté de voyager avec lui uniquement dans le but de sauver son père. Cependant, elle lui assura que ce n'était pas le cas. se sacrifie (DW: Father's Day)]] Des créatures existant hors du temps attaquèrent la Terre pour refermer la plaie dans le temps causée par le paradoxe. Le Docteur fit entrer tout le monde dans l'église, plus résistante à l'attaque des créature du fait de son ancienneté. Le Docteur pardonna à Rose et réfléchit à un moyen de sauver l'univers en laissant Peter en vie. Il parvint à ramener le TARDIS grâce à la clef de celui-ci. Mais Peter fit tenir dans ses bras Rose bébé par Rose adulte, causant un nouveau paradoxe. Une créature apparut dans l'église et le Docteur se sacrifia pour qu'elle ne tue pas Rose. Le Docteur revint à la vie lorsque Peter répara le cours du temps en se jetant sous la voiture qui aurait du le renverser et qui s'était retrouvée piégée dans une boucle temporelle, attendant que Peter passe devant (DW: Father's Day). Le Capitaine Jack Harkness extérieur du TARDIS (DW: The Empty Child)]]Après avoir découvert une ambulance Chula dans le vortex du temps, le Docteur décida de partir à sa poursuite. Ils la suivirent jusqu'à Londres en 1941. Alors que Rose errait dans les rues, le téléphone situé dans la porte du TARDIS sonna et le Docteur entendit à l'autre bout du fil un petit garçon qui appelait sa mère. Il suivit ensuite une jeune femme, Nancy, qui distribuait aux enfants sans-abri de la nourriture qu'elle volait aux gens lorsque ceux-ci quittait leur maison pendant les raids aériens. Nancy était poursuivie par un enfant avec un masque à gaz qui la terrifiait. Elle raconta au Docteur qu'une "bombe qui n'était pas une bombe" était tombée près de la station Limehouse Green. Suivant son conseil, il se rendit au Albion Hospital et le docteur Constantine lui montra des victimes d'une étrange peste qui transformait les gens en morts-vivants avec tous les mêmes blessures et un masque à gaz soudé au visage, des symptômes identiques à ceux de l'enfant qui poursuivait Nancy. Le capitaine Jack Harkness, qui avait trouvé Rose, pista le Docteur. Il les prenait tous les deux pour des Agents du Temps et cherchait à leur vendre la moitié de l'ambulance Chula, avant que celle-ci ne soit percutée par une bombe allemande (DW: The Empty Child). Jack téléporta le Docteur et Rose dans son vaisseau puis ils se rendirent sur le lieu du bombardement près de l'hôpital et trouvèrent l'ambulance Chula. Ils comprirent que les nanogènes contenues dans l'ambulance avaient ranimé un enfant mort, mais comme ils ne connaissaient pas l'anatomie humaine, ils s'en étaient servis comme modèle et avaient commencé à transformer tous les humains. Les protocoles d'urgence de l'ambulance s'activèrent, ramenant à elle toutes les personnes contaminées pour trouver la mère du petit garçon. a été sauvé (DW: The Doctor Dances)]]Le Docteur répara les erreurs des nanogènes en leur faisant comparer l'ADN du petit garçon avec celui de Nancy, qui était sa mère. Les nanogènes soignèrent alors toutes les personnes contaminées. La bombe qui devait tomber sur l'ambulance fut arrêtée par le capitaine Jack, qui la plaça en stase dans son vaisseau. Lorsque tout le monde fut mis à l'abri, le Docteur détruisit l'ambulance pour que l'histoire se rappelle qu'une bombe avait bien éclaté à cet endroit. Il sauva ensuite Jack en le faisant entrer dans le TARDIS juste avant l'explosion de son vaisseau et le prit comme compagnon (DW: The Doctor Dances). Le Docteur décida de retourner à Cardiff en 2006 pour recharger le TARDIS sur la faille. Ils retrouvèrent Mickey et se promenèrent dans la ville, où ils découvrirent que Blon Slitheen avait survécu à l'explosion de Downing Street et était devenue maire de Cardiff. Ils élaborèrent donc un plan pour la capturer et l'amener devant la justice. Blon essaya de s'enfuir en se téléportant mais le Docteur inversa son téléporteur jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne. Ils l'emprisonnèrent dans le TARDIS en attendant que celui-ci soit rechargé, avec l'intention de l'emmener ensuite sur Raxacoricofallapatorius où sa famille avait déjà été condamnée à mort. Le Docteur confisqua son extrapolateur et l'incorpora au TARDIS, puis accepta la dernière requête de Blon de l'emmener au restaurant. est redevenue un œuf dans le TARDIS (DW: Boom Town)]] Blon fit plusieurs tentatives pour le tuer, plus implora sa pitié mais le Docteur refusa de l'entendre. Blon essaya ensuite de se servir du TARDIS pour détruire la Terre et s'enfuir en se servant de son extrapolateur comme une sorte de planche de surf spatiale. Mais les dommages qu'elle causa au vaisseau provoquèrent l'ouverture du cœur du TARDIS, qui la fit régresser en œuf. Le Docteur comprit que Blon avait le droit à une seconde chance et décida de l'emmener dans une écloserie sur sa planète (DW: Boom Town). Une dernière bataille Après s'être échappés de Kyoto au Japon en 1336, le Docteur, Jack et Rose furent téléportés sur le Satellite 5, renommé Station de Jeu, et forcés de participer à des jeux télévisés mortels. Le Docteur s'échappa de Big Brother avec une autre participante, Lynda Moss, puis retrouva Jack. Ils se précipitèrent pour sauver Rose qui se trouvait dans Le Maillon faible mais elle fut désintégrée par Anne Droid après avoir été déclaré maillon faible. Le Docteur, dévasté, fut arrêté avec Jack et Lynda pour être sorti et entré dans les jeux. Cependant, Jack prit le dessus sur les gardes et ils purent s'enfuir. Docteur armé.jpg|Jack, le Docteur et Lynda partent prendre le contrôle de la Station de Jeu (DW: Bad Wolf) Jack prit des otages dans la salle de contrôle et localisa le TARDIS. Il découvrit que les rayons qui semblaient désintégrer les participants étaient en fait des téléporteurs. Le Docteur s'aperçut que la Station diffusait un signal vers une région apparemment vide de l'espace et, après avoir désactivé le signal, Jack et lui découvrirent avec horreur que cette région abritait en fait deux cent vaisseaux Dalek. Le Docteur contacta les Daleks et vit que ceux-ci retenaient Rose en otage. Mais il refusa de se plier à leurs exigences et promit de venir sauver Rose et de détruire tous les Daleks (DW: Bad Wolf). (DW: The Parting of the Ways)]] Le Docteur et Jack pilotèrent le TARDIS jusque dans le vaisseau amiral Dalek et sauvèrent Rose. Le Docteur apprit que l'Empereur Dalek avait également survécu à la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps et capturait des humains depuis des siècles pour les transformer en une nouvelle variété de Daleks. Sachant ses chances de survie presque inexistantes, il renvoya Rose à son époque avec le TARDIS tandis que Jack et lui formaient une résistance avec des volontaires parmi toutes les personnes se trouvant de la Station. Le Docteur fabriqua un générateur d'onde delta destiné à "frire le cerveau" de tout être vivant se trouvant aux alentours de la Station. Jack, Lynda et tous les résistants moururent les uns après les autres. L'Empereur Dalek demanda au Docteur s'il était un tueur ou un lâche, ce à quoi il répondit fièrement qu'il préférait être un lâche. Résigné à se faire exterminer par les Daleks, le Docteur fut sauvé par Rose. Celle-ci avait réussi à ouvrir le Cœur du TARDIS et absorbé le vortex du temps, ce qui lui permit de détruire les Daleks et de ressusciter Jack (DW: The Parting of the Ways), le rendant sans le vouloir immortel (DW: Utopia). Mort (DW: The Parting of the Ways)]] Sachant que Rose risquait se consumer si elle gardait cette puissance en elle plus longtemps, le Docteur l'embrassa pour absorber le vortex à sa place et le renvoyer dans le TARDIS. Il transporta Rose inconsciente dans le TARDIS et partit en laissant Jack sur la Station. À cause de l'absorption du vortex, les cellules du corps du Docteur commencèrent à mourir. Il dit à Rose qu'il aurait voulut l'emmener dans de nombreux endroits, comme la planète Barcelone. Après avoir essayer de lui expliquer qu'il allait entamer une régénération, le Docteur lui dit qu'elle avait été fantastique, et qu'après tout, lui aussi. Puis il se régénéra en sa prochaine incarnation (DW: The Parting of the Ways). post-mortem thumb|250px|Les Docteurs réunis ([[COMIC: The Forgotten).]]Quand le Dixième Docteur affronta Es'Cartrss des Tactires dans la matrice du TARDIS, il invoqua le Neuvième Docteur ainsi que leurs huit premières incarnations pour mettre en commun leurs souvenirs et leurs forces et reprendre le contrôle de la matrice. Avant de disparaître, le Neuvième Docteur dit à son successeur qu'il avait été "fantastique" (COMIC: The Forgotten). Le Dixième Docteur se fit tirer dessus avec un fusil de rajeunissement et se retro-régénéra en Neuvième Docteur. Sous cette forme, il alerta Dorothy Bell contre les le fusil puis ses effets se dissipèrent et il retrouva son apparence normale (COMIC: The Fountains of Forever). : The Day of the Doctor)|left]]Lorsque Clara Oswald se retrouva dans le courant temporel du Docteur, le Neuvième Docteur passa près d'elle sans la voir, ainsi que d'autres anciennes incarnations du Docteur. Le Onzième Docteur les appela ses "fantômes" (DW: The Name of the Doctor). Après avoir sauvé Gallifrey de sa destruction par le Moment à la fin de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps, le Onzième Docteur rêva de toutes ses incarnations précédentes, dont le Neuvième Docteur, alors qu'il pensait à la recherche de sa planète. (DW: The Day of the Doctor). Profil Personnalité (DW: Dalek)]] Le Neuvième Docteur était une incarnation empreinte d'une grande tristesse et d'une grande colère héritées de la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps (DW: Dalek). Très émotif, il lui arrivait de s'effondrer émotionnellement face à la douleur ou à la mort lorsqu'elles se produisaient devant lui (DW: The End of the World). Son humeur pouvait changer assez facilement, mais il cachait sa tristesse derrière une apparence énergique, enthousiaste et confiante. Ce masque tombait cependant lorsqu'il était poussé à bout (DW: Rose, The End of the World, World War Three, Dalek, The Long Game, The Parting of the Ways). Ce Docteur avait tendance à prendre des décisions très rapidement, parfois en suivant ses émotions plutôt que la logique. Ainsi il fit face à la Conscience Nestene en transportant sur lui de l'anti-plastique (DW: Rose) et se sacrifia en disant à un Faucheur de le dévorer lui parce qu'il était la plus vieille personne dans l'église (DW: Father's Day). Il lui arrivait également de ne pas penser à des choses qui semblaient évidentes, comme lorsqu'il regarda le London Eye plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que c'était le transmetteur dont il parlait à Rose (DW: Rose) ou quand il s'enferma dans une pièce blindée du 10 Downing Street pour échapper aux Slitheen sans se rendre compte que cela signifiait s'enfermer sans pouvoir sortir pour arrêter leur plan (DW: World War Three). : The Doctor Dances)]] Même s'il était plus enclin à remarquer les défauts de l'humanité que certains de ses prédécesseurs (DW: Bad Wolf), le Neuvième Docteur plaçait toujours la vie des autres avant la sienne et n'hésitait pas à faire face au danger pour protéger les autres (DW: The End of the World, World War Three, Father's Day, The Parting of the Ways, ''COMIC: The Cruel Sea). Lorsqu'il comprit qu'il pouvait inverser les effets de l'a peste de l'Enfant Vide, et que toutes les personnes touchées survivraient, il fut parcouru d'une immense joie qu'il ne prit pas la peine de cacher, amenant Rose à le le trouver aussi extraverti que le Père Noël. Il remarqua qu'il avait besoin de plus de jours comme celui-ci et qu'il était "en feu!" (DW: ''The Doctor Dances). D'ordinaire, ce Docteur montrait en revanche un détachement parfois perturbant. Il annonça sans émotion la mort de Wilson à Rose (DW: Rose), ne comprenait pas comment le circuit de traduction du TARDIS pouvait la gêner (DW: The End of the World) et ne voyait pas non plus de problème à l'idée que des Gelth prennent possession des corps de personnes décédées (DW: The Unquiet Dead). Il faisait exprès de traiter certaines personnes, comme Mickey Smith, avec très peu de respect (DW: Rose, Aliens of London, World War Three). Il était peu enclin à donner une seconde chance: il ignora les supplications de Cassandra (DW: The End of the World) et ne sembla pas non plus touché par les discours de Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen lorsqu'elle disait être capable de changer (DW: Boom Town). Il préférait cependant la diplomatie aux mesures drastiques (DW: Rose, The Unquiet Dead, The Empty Child). Il avait un fort sens moral, et n'acceptait pas le fait d'avoir suivit les ordres de quelqu'un comme excuse pour avoir fait des choses horribles. Lorsqu'une programmeuse de la Station de Jeu essayait de se justifier de cette manière, il lui répondit quelle venait de perdre le droit de lui adresser la parole (DW: Bad Wolf). Le Neuvième Docteur était capable de s'imposer auprès des autres. Il donna des ordres à un groupe de soldats qui, quelques secondes avant, le tenaient enjoue (DW: Aliens of London), prit en charge les invités paniqués au mariage de Stuart Hoskins et Sarah Clark après l'attaque des Faucheurs (DW: Father's Day) et ordonna aux victimes de l'enfant vide de "retourner dans leur chambre" comme s'il était un parent en colère (DW: The Doctor Dances). Il n'appréciait pas d'être interrompu, et fut particulièrement outré lorsque Joseph Green émit des flatulences pendant son discours (DW: Aliens of London). Il se montra également agacé lorsque Jack Harkness donna des directives à sa place pour attraper Margaret Blaine (DW: Boom Town). Neuf autorité.jpg|Le Docteur montre son autorité (DW: The Doctor Dances) Il lui arrivait de ne pas accorder d'importance à la mort de quelqu'un, préférant se concentrer sur ce qui se passait et comment résoudre les problèmes pus urgents. Ce fut le cas lorsque Rose crut que Mickey était mort aux mains des Autons, même si dans ce cas précis le Docteur pensait qu'il pouvait être encore en vie mais ne l'avait pas dit à Rose (DW: Rose). Il montra le même désintérêt lors de la mort du père de Stuart Hoskins, mais cette mort fut ensuite empêchée (DW: Father's Day). En vérité, si le Docteur pouvait ne pas réagir sur le moment lors de la mort de quelqu'un (DW: Dalek) il n'oubliait pas les vies perdues et prit le temps de consoler les arbres de la Forêt de Cheem lors de la mort de Jabe (DW: The End of the World). (DW: Boom Town)]] Bien que très mélancolique au premier abord, ce Docteur montrait souvent un côté plus amusant et extraverti. Il dansa en secouant la tête sur la musique "Toxic" de Britney Spears et ne put s'empêcher de rire quand le Moxx de Balhoon cracha sur Rose en "cadeau" (DW: The End of the World). Il prit un bon repas avec Nancy et ses amis enfants (DW: The Empty Child) et dansa avec Rose (DW: The Doctor Dances). Il répondit au flirt de Jack et passa du bon temps avec Jack, Rose et Mickey à Cardiff (DW: Boom Town). Alors qu'il se lamentait sur le fait que les humains étaient devenus des "moutons sans cervelle" à force d'être constamment nourris de feuilletons télévisés, il s'interrompit pour parler d'une émission qu'il adorait, Mon Ours et moi, et mentionna même un épisode où l'ours avait plongé dans le bain (DW: Bad Wolf). Il était très intéressé par l'Histoire, en particulier celle de la Terre. Il dit à Rose qu'il voyageait pour voir l'Histoire se dérouler devant ses yeux (DW: Aliens of London). Il appréciait Charles Dickens et lui dit qu'il était fan, avant de se mettre à faire l'éloge et la critique de son œuvre (DW: The Unquiet Dead). Il ne semblait pas effrayé par le danger; il le trouvait même plutôt excitant et s'exclamait souvent "Fantastique" lorsqu'il était confronté à l'inconnu (DW: The End of the World, The Unquiet Dead) mais il montra également son admiration face à une vie simple comme celle de Sarah Clark et Stuart Hoskins (DW: Father's Day). Même s'il refusait souvent les avances romantiques (DW: Rose, The End of the World), cela ne l'empêchait pas de flirter occasionnellement (DW: The End of the World, Boom Town, Bad Wolf). Il avait beaucoup d'attention pour Rose, et n'aimait pas trop la savoir en danger (DW: World War Three). Il préférait laisser un Dalek en liberté plutôt que de la savoir en danger (DW: Dalek). Il la renvoya chez elle pour la protéger des Dalek et se sacrifia pour qu'elle ne meure pas après avoir absorbé le vortex du temps. Lorsqu'il fut confronté au choix de laisser les Daleks gagner ou de les détruire en même temps que les humains, il ne put se résoudre à tous les tuer. Il dit à l'Empereur qu'il préférait être lâche (DW:'' The Parting of the Ways) mais en réalité, il suivait la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne jamais être lâche ou cruel (DW: ''The Day of the Doctor, Listen). Il montra ainsi qu'il avait changé depuis sa dernière rencontre avec un Dalek, qu'il avait torturé avec un plaisir sadique (DW: Dalek). Habitudes et signes particuliers Le Neuvième Docteur avait un accent typique du Nord de l'Angleterre (DW: Rose, World War Three) et disait souvent "fantastique", que ce soit lorsque quelque chose lui plaisait (DW: Rose, Aliens of London, Father's Day, The Doctor Dances), qu'il était face à une situation dangereuse (DW: The End of the World), qu'il voyait quelque chose d'intéressant (DW: The Unquiet Dead, Boom Town), qu'il voulait exprimer son agacement de manière sarcastique (AUDIO: Night of the Whisper) ou pour décrire un lieu qu'il appréciait (DW: The Long Game, The Parting of the Ways). Il se montrait très critique à propos de la nature humaine, et appelait les Humains "primates" (DW: Rose, Father's Day) et parfois "moutons sans cervelle" (DW: Bad Wolf). Ce Docteur disait prendre son café avec du lait (DW: Rose) et d'après Gwyneth, il aimait son thé avec deux sucres (DW: The Unquiet Dead). Il ne semblait pas apprécier le vin (DW: World War Three). Il accepta avec joie de partager la dinde de jeunes orphelins (DW: The Empty Child) et commanda du steak avec des frites à un dîner au restaurant (DW: Boom Town). Il transportait une clef de rechange du TARDIS sur lui, qu'il donna à Rose Tyler (DW: Aliens of London). C'est sous cette incarnation qu'il commença à porter sur lui un papier psychique (DW: The End of the World). Contrairement à plusieurs de ses précédentes incarnations, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'objets sur lui. Lorsqu'il fut fouillé, il n'avait que son tournevis sonique (DW: Bad Wolf). Cependant, il lui est également arrivé de trouver une banane dans ses poches (DW: The Doctor Dances). Capacités (DW: The End of the World)]] Le Neuvième Docteur était capable de se battre. Il réussit à arracher la tête d'un Auton qui avait l'apparence de Mickey Smith (DW: Rose), se débarrassa sans problème de Idris Hopper (DW: Boom Town) et balança un garde contre un mur en s'échappant de prison (DW: Bad Wolf). Il avait aussi une grande force et une grande agilité. Il parvint à arracher le bras d'un Auton, et plus tard à maintenir ce bras et le désactiver avec son tournevis sonique alors qu'il essayait de l'étrangler (DW: Rose). Il arracha également le bras d'un Adhérents de la transmission du mème (DW: The End of the World), et ouvrit une porte avec un coup de pied (DW: The Unquiet Dead). Il attrapa un dard empoisonné envoyé par Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen sans même regarder (DW: Boom Town). Il était capable de piloter le TARDIS avec une grande précision. Il arriva à revenir vers Rose quelques secondes après être parti (DW: Rose) arriva en l'an 5 milliards, le jour même ou le Soleil détruisait la Terre (DW: The End of the World) et parvint même à matérialiser le TARDIS exactement autour de Rose (DW: The Parting of the Ways) Il arriva à emmener Rose au mariage de ses parents, et également à deux reprises au moment de la mort de son père (DW: Father's Day) Cependant, il se trompa de date et de pays en allant au XIXè siècle (DW: The Unquiet Dead), arriva quelques mois après le vaisseau qu'il poursuivait (DW: The Empty Child) et se trompa d'un an en ramenant Rose chez elle (DW: Aliens of London). Étant un Seigneur du Temps, le Docteur était capable de ralentir sa perception du temps, ce qui lui permit de passer entre les pales d'une hélice (DW: The End of the World). Il arrivait à respirer dans une pièce pleine de gaz (DW: The Unquiet Dead) et pouvait résister à une électrocution mortelle pourn un humain (DW: World War Three). Il réussit à absorber le pouvoir du vortex du temps contenu en Rose en l'embrassant (DW: The Parting of the Ways). Neuf vortex.jpg|Le Docteur renvoie le pouvoir du vortex du temps dans le TARDIS (DW: The Parting of the Ways) Dans le musée de van Statten, il montra ses connaissances sur de nombreux artefacts extraterrestres (DW: Dalek). Il était mauvais en tours de cartes (DW: Rose) mais était bon pickpocket et parvint ainsi à remplacer le blaster sonique de Jack Harkness par une banane. À l'origine, il ne savait plus comment danser, mais il s'en souvint soudainement (DW: The Doctor Dances). Il parvint à pister Nancy sans se faire détecter, et prétendit que c'était parce que son nez avait des "pouvoirs spéciaux" (DW: The Empty Child). En attrapant un livre, il le feuilleta rapidement et conclut que la fin était triste, sans préciser s'il l'avait déjà lu ou s'il était capable d lire à toute vitesse (DW: Rose). Il était également très intelligent. Il fut capable, en quelques minutes, de réduire à une seule planète une liste de cinq mille mondes en cherchant d'où pouvaient provenir les Slitheen (DW: World War Three). Il arriva à transformer le Satellite 5 en générateur d'onde delta en quelques heures, alors qu'il pensait que cela lui prendrait au moins trois jours. Cependant, il n'arriva pas à le rendre spécifique aux Daleks (DW: The Parting of the Ways). Apparence Visage Le Neuvième Docteur avait l'apparence d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années (DW: Aliens of London). Il avait les yeux bleu clair, un grain de beauté sur sa joue droite et des cheveux noirs coupés très court. Il avait de lares oreilles, ce qui le surprit beaucoup lorsqu'il se vit pour la première fois dans un miroir (DW: Rose) et lui valut le surnom de "grandes oreilles" par Mickey Smith (DW: Boom Town). Sa précédente incarnation avait pourtant espéré avoir des oreilles moins voyantes (DW: The Day of the Doctor). Son nez était également un peu large (DW: The Empty Child). Vêtements Cette incarnation avait opté pour un costume de base moins voyant, constitué principalement d'une veste en cuir noire (DW: Rose). Cette veste était similaire à celles portées par ses deux précédentes incarnations (DW: The Name of the Doctor, AUDIO: Fugitives) mais, selon Jack Harkness, elle ressemblait particulièrement à celles portées par les capitaines de sous-marin allemands (DW: The Empty Child). Il la portait presque tout le temps, même lorsqu'elle n'allait pas du tout avec l'époque dans laquelle il se trouvait (DW: The Unquiet Dead, The Empty Child). Avec cette veste, il portait des pulls à col en V de différentes couleurs (DW: Rose, The Unquiet Dead, Dalek, The Empty Child, Bad Wolf). Il portait généralement un pantalon noir et avait une montre à bracelet de cuir (DW: Rose) qu'il consultait souvent pour savoir la date et l'année (DW: The End of the World, Aliens of London, The Long Game). : Rose)]] Lors du départ du [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] en 1912, le Docteur portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate et un long manteau sombre (DW: Rose). Lorsqu'il se rendit avec Rose Tyler dans une tranchée de la Première Guerre mondiale, il mit un trench-coat d'époque (COMIC: The Forgotten). Notes * Russell T Davies approcha Hugh Grant pour jouer le Neuvième Docteur. Grant, qui avait déjà joué le Dixième Docteur dans la parodie The Curse of Fatal Death, refusa car il pensait que la série ne marcherait pas. Il affirma en 2007 qu'il regrettait sa décision, après avoir vu quel accueil le retour de Doctor Who avait connu. * Le Neuvième Docteur était supposé apparaître dans The Day of the Doctor, comme Docteur s'étant battu pendant la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps. Steven Moffat avait cependant du mal avec cette idée car l'épisode Rose semble montrer le Docteur peu après sa régénération. Après avoir comprit que Christopher Eccleston, l'interprète du Neuvème Docteur, ne souhaitait pas revenir pour l'épisode du cinquantième anniversaire de la série, a inventé à la place le Docteur de la Guerre. en:Ninth Doctor es:Noveno Doctor ru:Девятый Доктор nl:Negende Doctor ro:Al Noualea Doctor Catégorie:Incarnations du Docteur Catégorie:Meurtriers Catégorie:Voyageurs temporels